Imitation
by irotoridori
Summary: Natsuki and Anon read some comics, manga, and doujins together. Suddenly, Natsuki gets the idea to imitate something from a doujin...


I recently bought a huge box of assorted comics and manga for next to nothing at a garage sale. That seemed like something my girlfriend, Natsuki, would be interested in, so I invite her over to my house.

Less than a hour later, both of us are in my room, going through the box and reading whatever seems interesting. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsuki blushing, her face bright red. "What's up, Natsuki?" I ask, turning my head to look at her. "P-promise you won't laugh at me, o-okay?" she stammers. I nod. "W-well... in this manga the couple reads a- a comic together and they imitate what happens. D-do you want to try something like that?"

I point to the comic I am reading, The Infinity Gauntlet. The cover shows Thanos facing off against multiple gigantic enemies. "I sure hope you didn't mean this comic." I say with a smirk.

Natsuki throws her hands up in the air in frustration. "You know I don't mean stuff like that! Stop joking around and get over here, or you'll wish Thanos had killed you!"

She's so adorable when she gets mad.

I put the comic in the pile of western comics I was sorting and sit next to Natsuki. Not surprisingly, she's opted to read romance manga. There's even some h-manga and doujins.

We read some manga together, but don't see anything particularly interesting, though we had a good laugh at a tentacle h-manga. "I don't think we could imitate that one." Natsuki laughs. "Ooh, this one looks interesting!" She points to a manga with a bright rainbow cover, titled Irotoridori. "It's even in full color!"

We flip through its pages. "Oh, maybe we could do this! Look, look!" Natsuki squeals with excitement. In a h-scene, the MC of that h-manga pours syrup on the heroine's naked body, then licks it off.

"Sounds good to me! I have some syrup in the kitchen, be right back!" I quickly run downstairs and grab the syrup, running as fast as I possibly can. Maybe I should become a professional runner; with Natsuki as motivation I'd surely be the fastest man on Earth.

Natsuki's already lying on my bed naked by the time I get back to my room. "Slow." She turns her head and scowls at me. I shrug and toss my shirt in a corner, then kneel next to Natsuki.

I open the bottle of syrup and slowly drizzle it all over Natsuki's belly and chest. She looks up at me and sighs. "I can't believe I'm actually letting you do this, you pervert." I place the bottle of syrup on the floor, then turn back to Natsuki.

"It was your idea, you know." I lean in and begin licking the syrup off Natsuki's belly. "Hahahaha that tickles!" She shakes violently, as I increase the intensity of my assault. "Sthapphhhaahahahah phhhleasse stphahaha!" Natsuki begins to kick her legs up and down.

I pause for a moment. "You know, you add some extra flavor to the syrup, it tastes better than usual." "Ewwwww, gross! Pervert!" Natsuki blushes intensely. "Why would my girlfriend be gross?" Before Natsuki can respond, I continue attacking her belly, causing her to burst out into laughter again.

I lick off the last of the syrup on her belly. "Now it's time for dessert." My lips meet her right nipple, gently sucking on it. Natsuki moans lewdly, her eyes closed. I swirl my tongue around, slowly cleaning Natsuki's right breast. "The syrup tastes even better than before! You should let me do this every meal!" "P-p-pervert..." Natsuki lightly moans. She strokes my hair with her left hand as I move on to her left breast.

I broadly grin at Natsuki as I finish the meal. "I got so much vitamin N today! Yum yum yum!" She lifts her head and smiles deviously. "I'm not going to let you tease me like that without getting revenge." Pointing a finger to the side of the bed, Natsuki barks "Sit there!"

"Yes, my mistress." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I slide my legs off the side of the bed. Natsuki pushes herself off my bed and kneels in front of me. "Pull down your pants and underwear!"

That wasn't exactly an uncommon request from her. As I moved my hands to my pants, Natsuki yells "Too slow!" She pulls off my pants and underwear before I can even react, revealing my erect penis.

Natsuki eyes my dick with anticipation, as she grabs it with one hand and the bottle of syrup with the other. She turns over the bottle of syrup and begins shaking it vigorously over my cock, sending a stream of syrup onto it. "Woah, woah, slow down!" Most of the syrup is flowing off, forming a brown puddle on the floor.

"Shut up already." Natsuki's lips press against the tip of my cock. She drops the now-empty bottle of syrup on the floor and begins squeezing the base of my cock with both of her tiny hands, as she takes more of it into her mouth. I tightly grip the bedsheets with both hands as Natsuki's tongue swirls around my shaft, filling me with pleasure. She begins to move her head back and forth, further intensifying my pleasure. Natsuki looks up at me, continuing to suck away. I nod approvingly. In response, she moves even faster.

Natsuki's excellent technique soon has me on the verge of climax. "Nat-Na-Natsuki!" Natsuki's eyes widen as I fill her mouth with cum. She winces, but continues sucking as spurt after spurt comes out. After a brief pause, she makes eye contact with me and swallows. I gently pat her head and give her a thumbs up.

She lifts her head off my cock and gives me a broad grin. "Now we're even!"

"You can't possibly be done yet, right? If you're tired, we can nap a bit before doing some more~" I playfully wag a finger at Natsuki, as her face turns red.

"Why you! Don't underestimate me, you bully!" Natsuki picks herself off the ground, shaking her fist at me in feigned indignation. She pretends to aim a punch at my face, then stops at the last second and pats my head. "Bet you didn't expect that, did you?" Natsuki giggles.

Natsuki straddles me, placing a hand on each shoulder as I position my manhood at her entrance. Her warmth embraces me as she lowers herself onto my shaft. I grabbed each side of her waist and began thrusting.

Natsuki pulls herself closer towards me, her fingers digging into my back. I can hear her breathing becoming deeper and heavier as I speed up. Our lips meet, and we passionately kiss before Natsuki releases, gasping for air. She moans loudly, but I silence her with another kiss.

I was about to cum, but I didn't want to lose to Natsuki, who seems to be approaching her limit as well. Her cries reach a fever pitch. "I-I love youuuuuuu!" Natsuki screams as we both cum at the same time. With one final thrust, I release my essence into her.

We stay like that for about a minute, staring at each other in silence, before Natsuki lifts herself off me. "I guess that's a tie, then." We exchange smiles as she sits next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder contentedly.

Suddenly, Natsuki perks up. "Hey, wanna try imitating another manga tomorrow?" I shrug. "Sure, why not? We might not find a good one to imitate, though." Natsuki grabs her phone from the nightstand and opens up a browser. "Don't worry, I'll just ask an anonymous forum for suggestions!"

Natsuki beams at me. Tomorrow will be quite fun indeed.


End file.
